Follow Me Down
by Salsa849
Summary: Alice is miserable in Upperland, though she doesn't quite know why. Can she find someone to follow back down? Alice/Hatter songfic :


**Summary: Alice is miserable in Upperland, though she doesn't quite know why. Can she find someone to follow back down? Alice/Hatter songfic :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters in it**

**Ok, I know its similar to my last songfic, but I just couldn't resist :P it was in my head, so I figured I might as well get it out, & besides, who doesnt love a little Hatter/Alice? ;)**

**The song is Follow Me Down, by 3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch, from the Almost Alice soundtrack. I just bought it 2day, yay! :)**

**Here's the youtube link if u want2 listen: h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v=b-MN0FT63fM **

**Remember to take out the spaces!**

**

* * *

**

_Take me, Take me,__  
__Outta here,__  
__It makes me feels so, feels so ..._

_Na na nana na_

Alice Kingsley sighed as she sat on the green lawn of her perfectly manufactured house. House, not home. She had been back in London for two days, following the success of her father's business, and the establishment of a trading route with China, but already she wished to be gone again. She missed travelling, and the exotic sights and sounds of Asia. She missed the friendly people, the feeling of standing on the deck of a ship with the wind in her air, and most of all her freedom. Lord Ascot had acted like her being able to return to London now that she was no longer needed in China was a cause for celebration. At the time, she had felt that after six years, it would be good to see her family again, but now she felt suffocated. She had already been to one garden party, and within five minutes had been bored to tears. The people were just so…so…

_Baby, baby here we are all crazy_

_You don't have to worry_

_Na na nana na_

'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' she muttered to herself. No one she yet met had known the answer to that question, and she wondered if she would ever figure out the answer. Then for the millionth time, she wondered where she'd heard it.

There was something – something _missing,_ most definitely, from her mind. Something she needed to remember… a promise she had to keep. That feeling had haunted her for six years, since her courage had been returned to her, and she had stood up to everyone at that horrid garden – _engagement_ – party and had done a very odd, very fun dance. Where on earth had that come from?

'Alice!' the worried figure of her mother appeared at the window. 'If you continue to sit like that you'll ruin your dress!' Alice scowled in her direction, gathered up her skirts and only ran further into the garden, out of sight of the house. She collapsed to the ground, and allowed a small tear to escape from her eye. Why did she feel so out of place here? What was wrong with her? Was she going mad? _A__ll the best people are_, an old memory whispered to her. She smiled, then looked up and saw confirmation of her madness.

Before her, in the path, stood an impatient looking white rabbit wearing a _waistcoat,_ and holding a gold pocket watch in his hand. He glared disapprovingly at her, and then tapped his watch impatiently.

.

_So follow me down (where to?)_

_Out of this town (with you?)_

_Girl you're moving way too slow_

'Am I late for something?' she asked curiously. The rabbit nodded vigorously, before hoping off a few paces and looking back at her expectantly. 'Where? With you?' He sighed, and hopped off again. Alice stood up and stepped hesitantly forward. Again, he sighed, and tapped the watch. She laughed softly. This really was an amusing figment of her imagination.

.

_So follow me down (Which way?)_

_I'll show you around (ok)_

_There's a place we gotta go…_

_._

She watched as it suddenly turned its back, and sprang away into the bushes. 'No, wait!' the young woman cried in panic, and then, scarcely knowing what she was doing, she set off after it, brushing aside the thorns and branches impatiently. Thank goodness she'd "forgotten" to wear a corset today.

_Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala_

_Fol-la-la-lala_

_._

The Hatter sat at the now empty tea table, sipping his stone cold tea calmly. He couldn't help thinking that the table now reflected what his life was like. Trampled on, stained, old, broken, _forgotten._ The last word cut a knife of pain through him, catching on jagged edges.

_Dancing. Walking. Clock keeps on tocking,_

_They sing, they sing..._

_Na na nana na_

Bad Memories flooded over him. Walking in the Tulgey Woods with… _her._ Dancing the Futterwacken for… _her_. Discussing Time and his odd ways with… _her._ So many of them. And yet not nearly enough. The unjustness of it overcame him, and he began to yell Outlandish curses at the empty clearing, until, worn out, he collapsed back into his chair.

It was unjust of Alice to leave him once again, especially when she _knew _she wouldn't remember, and when he had specifically asked her to stay. Only his pride and the thought of what Alice would think of him had prevented him from going down on his knees and begging her to stay. Besides, he would not have been able to bear it if she'd rejected him, and he'd seen the determination in her eyes. It was her choice after all. Too bad it had such a great effect on him.

_Gentlemen and Ladies,  
Animals and Babies,  
We sing, we sing ..._

_Na na nana na_

Alice continued to run after the White Rabbit, mentally questioning if she was in her right mind. 'No, I'm wonderfully, gloriously mad!' was the gleeful reply, and so she laughed and continued to run. She could see flashes of white ahead of her now, and knew she was catching up.

_So follow me down,(Where to?)  
Out of this town (With you?)  
Girl you're moving way too slow,_

At last she skidded to a stop beside a large rabbit hole, similar to the one she had fallen into at the Ascot's garden party, she knelt down to look in to it, and then gasped as she heard her name being called.

_So follow me down (Which way?)  
(down, down, down, down, ...)  
I'll show you around, (ok)  
There's a place we gotta go..._

The Hatter was roused from his despondent state by someone calling his name. He sat up and looked around and then saw a flutter of blue in the trees. Tarrant Hightopp frowned, got up from the chair and walked across the long tea table, and then into the woods. He didn't know why he was following this flash of blue that kept appearing above him, he didn't even know what it was, but it had called his name, hadn't it? And honestly, what else was there to do for a broken, lost Mad Hatter?

Alice leaned further forward, trying to find the source of the voice, but then another more urgent _'Alice!'_ was heard, and all of a sudden the earth she was leaning on was gone and she found herself tumbling forward, down the Rabbit Hole.

_Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala_

He kept running through the woods, hastily brushing the brambles and branches that caught at his clothes away from him. The mystifying blue could still be seen, and was moving faster, urging the Hatter on. He panicked as he lost sight of it, but then it appeared again, and he sprinted forward, through the Tulgey Wood.

Alice landed hard on a surface, and was just getting her bearings, when the room tilted and dumped her unceremoniously on the_ real_ floor. 'How odd,' she thought to herself. She raised her head, her hair now hanging loose around her shoulders, and saw a bottle sitting on a glass table, and next to it, a key.

_Fol-la-la-lala_

'Curiouser and curiouser,' she murmured, and then a strong sense of déjà-vu hit her as she picked up the bottle. This must be another of her dreams. She looked around, but somehow already knew that all the doors were locked, and that she was supposed to drink this strange, horrible substance. As she set it back down, she realised that terror that she was _shrinking? _As her clothes became looser around her, and the floor got closer, she quickly reached out and grabbed the key. _It would be silly to forget it a third time, _she thought, and then a second later wondered why she'd thought that. She'd never done this before! It was only a dream.

_Then why was it all so familiar? _She asked herself, as she hurried over to the door behind the curtain, and opened it. Alice stepped outside, only to be confronted by a rather large White Rabbit.

_Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala _

_Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala  
_

'You forgot the Upelkuchen again,' he sighed. 'Never mind; I have some with me. Here.' He placed a piece of cake in her hand.

She looked at it – and him – dubiously. 'You can _talk?'_

'Just eat it,' he sighed. 'You really are terribly forgetful, you know that? Honestly, you'd think you'd remember after all that happened _last _time!'

'What do you mean, last time?' Alice asked, confused. 'I've never been here before. And it's a dream, anyway.' So saying, she took a bite out of the cake and found, to her surprise, that she was growing. She was soon back to her ordinary height, and found that the Rabbit was not quite so intimidating from up here.

_Fol-la-la-lala_

'You'll remember soon enough anyway,' he said, ignoring her question. 'Absolem promised you would. There's someone you need to meet. _He'll _make you remember.'

'I don't know anyone here!' she shouted crossly. 'Why can't I just wake up and _go home!'_

'Home!' the Rabbit snorted. 'You don't honestly think of that place up there as your _home,_ do you?'

Alice opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it again, realising he was right,

'Alice – this is your home.' She was too stunned to say anything. He looked at his watch, and muttered something along the lines of '_darn butterfly – always late.'_

That darn flash of blue still hadn't stopped. The Hatter was about to stop when he heard his name called again, and resolutely he kept going. At least it was a distraction from the pain, the endless pain. At last he brushed aside the last of the undergrowth and stepped out of the wood, to find himself in the garden. The garden that contained the Room of Doors.

The blue flickered ahead of him, and he realised with a start it was Absolem. But before he could form a response to this, his eyes had flickered ahead and settled on –

_No._

He froze.

Could it be...?

'Ah, here we are now,' the Rabbit said, sounding pleased. She looked curiously in the direction he was, and froze. Across the garden, a man had just emerged from the trees. A man with wild, orange hair and the greenest, brightest eyes Alice had ever seen. A man wearing a beautiful ragged top hat, who was staring as intently at her as she was at him, with the same shock and disbelief in their eyes. Then the man's face lit up into a gloriously happy smile.

'There you go,' the White Rabbit smiled kindly at her. She hardly needed encouraging as she raced forward, down the steps and across the stones. He was sprinting forward too, to meet her. She found herself crying; 'Hatter!' desperately, not knowing why, not knowing why was running either. She only knew that she had to get to this strange, mad, _perfect _man, who she somehow felt like she had known all her life.

_(Down, down, down, down, ...)_

__

(Oh ... ok!)

_(Down, down, down, down, ...)_

'Alice! Alice!' the Hatter cried joyously as they ran towards one another. A million voices were shouting in his head, but that one was the loudest. _Alice! My Alice!_ He knew this was the right Alice undoubtedly, there was no question about it! And she was on time and the right-proper-Alice-size and she had her muchness and –

_Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala_

_Fol-la-la-lala_

They met in the middle, and she jumped into his arms, while he held her tightly, whispering 'Alice, my Alice' over and over again. As he held her in his embrace, with a rush all Alice's memories came flooding back and she gasped at the intensity of them. _The White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, the Red Queen, the White Queen, the Jabberwocky, the Hatter! _She laughed out loud, and he laughed with her, while McTwisp and Absolem looked on with satisfaction.

Then Alice realised McTwisp's words were right. She _was_ home.

_Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala_

_Fol-la-la-lala_

'Alice,' Hatter asked, drawing back to see her lovely face. He had to make sure. 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'

And with a grin, she gave him the right answer; 'I haven't the slightest idea.'

_Fol-la-la-lala._

_

* * *

_

**_If you enjoyed, please make my day by leaving a review! Btw, I have a multi chapter Alice in wonderland story up, called Born of a Love Story, its Alice/Hatter as well :)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
